


Hitting on Kylo Ren

by 182769



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo Ren's a punk bitch, Kylo just wants to be normal, M/M, Nice i'm trash, Poe is a Dork, Poelo????, This came to me as soon as i woke up ok, polo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182769/pseuds/182769
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're god awful at flirtation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting on Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh Poe is honestly my favorite

A brilliant smile graces the pilot's features as he leans against a wall nonconvincingly. He wasn't drunk, _no_ , not at a dive like this. He was having fun that's all, and his eyes kept moving back towards a man with a pale complexion, freckles across his face, luscious black locks, and dressed in an all black robe. He strode over him and chuckled when the man looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"So how does this work, do I speak first? Or?"

The man sputters on his drink and Poe laughs wholeheartedly whilst patting the latter's back.

"You're god awful at flirtation." Kylo states with a hoarse voice before clearing his throat.

"My _uniform_ usually helps me." Poe grins as he tugs at his collar.

"A pilot? _Really?_ " Ren scoffs as he scans the said uniform.

"But you're interested in me." The pilot sing-songs whilst wriggling his eyebrows.

_You got me there, pilot._

"What's your name?" Ren purses his lips and decides against searching the boy's mind. He just hopes nothing will go awry.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kidding my favorite is Ren


End file.
